Amie
by Gorgone
Summary: Aquel momento había llegado más temprano de lo que hubiese querido, y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de todo. Soul x Maka. Fluff/Angst/Romance/Empalago.


_Notas de la Autora: _

_Whoa! Saben cuando tienen esa comezón en algún lugar del alma de escribir algo recargado y muy muy muy cursi? Pues lo he tenido, y aquí está el resultado, escrito a través de meses y meses de cambios hormonales. Cosas que no estoy muy segura de donde salieron, angst, drama, amor, nulidad, y algo que necesitaba escribir a toda costa. No mucho de humor. Mucho fluff y en definitiva la cosa más barroca que he escrito nunca, pero aún así espero que les guste lo suficiente como para comentar. :D Vendré después con más de lo acostumbrado, más de lo normal._

_Amie significa amiga/amante en francés._

_Advertencia: Fluff, drama y SPOILERS del manga._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen._ _Y oigan la canción. Es genial._  
_

* * *

_

"_Amie come sit on my wall  
And read me the story of O  
And tell it like you still believe  
That the end of the century  
Brings a change for you and me_

_  
Nothing unusual, nothing's changed  
Just a little older that's all  
**You know when you've found it,  
There's something I've learned  
'Cause you feel it when they take it away**_

_Something unusual, something strange  
Comes from nothing at all  
But I'm not a miracle  
And you're not a saint  
Just another soldier  
On the road to nowhere"_

"_Amie"- Damien Rice_

* * *

Maka se irguió de la cama. Y con el paso vacilante que sólo parecía brindarle el repentino mareo de levantarse súbitamente, avanzó hacia la puerta de su habitación. No sabía qué hora era, debía de ser un momento incierto de la madrugada. Se podía oír un lejano trino de alguna que otra ave madrugadora, pero de resto, el apartamento estaba completamente silencioso, y el desorden evidente que era la sala parecía muerto. La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas semi-transparentes e iluminaba de manera irreal aquella sala que siempre había creído conocer por completo.

Se detuvo durante un segundo, incapaz de recordar qué hacía allí, embebida en aquel extraño palpitar que la había hecho levantarse de la cama después de esa noche a medio dormir. Le había costado sumirse en el sueño, pero también le había costado levantarse en aquella mañana de su vida, que tanto había esperado y que ahora que llegaba, quería retrasar.

Lo había logrado, y ahora, al darse cuenta de ello contemplaba el abismo que sólo observaban los que luchaban tan duro por una meta que al lograrla no sabían cómo seguir. Lo había logrado, había seguido los pasos de su madre, le había demostrado a su padre que ya no era la niña a la que tenía que proteger, y más que todo, había cumplido la promesa que tanto tiempo atrás le había hecho a Soul. Lo había logrado. O más bien… lo habían logrado.

Estaba orgullosa, aquello nunca lo negaría. Pero estaba inquieta, y eso no lo podía ocultar.

Quería ser una parte de todo. Quería que él la dejase serlo. Quería estar allí y formar parte de sus más íntimas alegrías, quería estar allí para consolarle en sus penas. Quería comprenderlo en su totalidad, quería que él se dejase. Sabía muy dentro de ella que era lo más importante que debía de hacer, que tenía poco tiempo, y que debía de mantenerlo. Quería mantenerlo cerca, sin lugar a dudas, quería formar un vínculo irrompible. Pero de alguna manera, pensaba, ya era demasiado tarde.

No sabía cómo funcionaba todo aquello. Sabía que era su objetivo primordial el convertir a Soul en una Death Scythe. Era el objetivo de todo Meister poner a su arma al servicio de Shinigami-Sama. Y era lo que a ella le tocaba en aquel momento, en aquel día. La noche anterior habían cazado su alma corrompida número 99. Todavía recordaba el largo abrazo que había recibido de Soul, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que lo habían logrado.

Se había al darse cuenta de que habría querido que durase toda la vida.

Sólo faltaba el alma de la bruja, el alma de Arachne, que su padre les había guardado tantas semanas atrás.

Pero después de eso… ¿qué? Cuando su mamá había convertido a Spirit Albarn en una Death Scythe, ya tenían una relación estable, y creía recordar, se lo había contado uno de ellos, ya venía ella en camino. Por eso no se habían separado.

Pero qué había pasado con el meister de Marie-sensei, o el de Azuza-San? Qué pasaba al final con todos aquellos amigos, meisters perdidos en el tiempo? No todos perduraban como el Doctor Stein, que resultaba siendo tan útil como cualquiera de las armas. Ella no era tan especial, ella no tenía aquella capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier arma que se le presentase. Ella sólo funcionaba con él. Con él nada más.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba aterrorizada. Aterrorizada por la simple posibilidad de estar sola de nuevo, y por la idea de que Soul ya no formase parte de su vida nunca más. Aquel momento había llegado más temprano de lo que hubiese querido, y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de todo.

¿Y si ya no lo veía más? ¿Y si él ya no la necesitaba más? ¿Y si encontraba a un meister mejor y más poderoso? ¿Y si él encontraba, tragó grueso, al amor de su vida lejos y muy lejos de ella?

¿Y si se quedaba sola? ¿Y si no encontrase nunca más a alguien con el que formase un vínculo tan especial como el que sabía que tenían? ¿Y si Soul no estuviese consciente de aquello? ¿Y si Soul no supiese lo mucho que significaba él para ella? ¿Y si Soul se fuese? ¿Y si Soul la dejase?

No quería tan siquiera pensar en ello. Pero sin poder hacer nada, se veía a sí misma preocupándose por la misma cosa una y otra vez. Se había encontrado despierta, a la mitad de la noche, sumergida en aquel mundo de tribulaciones, terror, y un amor del que había sacado la fuerza suficiente como para pararse, trasladarse hacia su cuarto, y quedarse allí sin saber qué hacer.

Dios, qué mal estaba, pensó para sí misma. Encontrándose en aquella situación. Aquello era algo que solamente hacían los raros en los programas de anime de la tarde, aquellos de los que Soul se burlaba sin compasión.

Pero es que quería. Su alma se lo pedía. Tal vez… tal vez era la última oportunidad de verlo de cerca. De observarlo. De oír sus ronquidos a los que se había acostumbrado con el pasar del tiempo y que en algún momento le habían parecido tan detestables. Tal vez hoy… era el último día en el que podría estar con él. Hoy era el final.

Se detuvo allí observándole. Sin saber muy bien qué hacía allí, pero parándose en aquel sitio al que la habían conducido sus pies.

Estaba durmiendo, como un bebé.

No pudo evitar que mientras se encontraba allí, observándole, sentada al borde de su cama, surgiese la inevitable necesidad de tocarlo. Y que inconscientemente su mano se hubiese deslizado por aquella cara tan conocida para ella como la suya propia, acariciando aquella piel que, nunca se había fijado, era tan suave. Dejó que su mano pasase con cariño por aquella cálida mejilla, creyéndose incapaz de hacer nada más, regodeándose en cada una de sus respiraciones, los gestos que hacía al dormir, y el más íntimo placer que le traía el hecho de que estuviese allí. De que todavía estuviese allí.

Soul pareció reaccionar, y Maka temió por un instante el haberlo despertado, que tan especial instante se perdiese para siempre. Le observó medio estirarse y cambiar de posición frente a la almohada, mientras dejaba escapar una sola palabra mal modulada que se perdió en el silencio de la madrugada:

-Blair.- Dijo con un quejido, todavía dormido.

Maka arqueó las cejas. Sin saber por qué, intuyó que aquello la estaba molestando un tanto. Había probablemente descubierto la existencia de visitas nocturnas por parte de Blair y aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a brotar en sus venas, uno que reconoció como el de la rabia, no tuvo consecuencias positivas para el inconsciente de Soul, todavía sumido en sus sueños.

Sin querer queriendo, el cariño se transformó rápidamente en un pellizco resultado de los celos.

-Maka.-Murmuró plácidamente Soul, todavía sin despertarse, al sentir aquel pellizco en la mejilla.

Bien. Aquello estaba mucho mejor, sonrió satisfecha, mientras sentía el cariño por su compañero de nuevo envolviéndola.

Intentando no despertarlo, se buscó un sitio a su lado, impaciente por sentirlo cerca. En qué momento había llegado a estar tan desesperada por su cercanía? No lo sabía y prefería no pensar en ello. Prefería no pensar en otras muchísimas cosas, pero tampoco parecía lograrlo.

Sin embargo sus intentos de no molestarle fueron en vano.

Soul abrió los ojos lentamente, y parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrándose a lo que veían sus ojos. La luz que había en la habitación apenas era suficiente como para ver la cara de su compañera reclinada sobre la suya.

-¿Qué haces?-Murmuró sorprendido, todavía medio dormido, todavía confundido por la cercanía de su amiga, y no hace falta decir, su presencia en su cama.

-Es hoy.-Fue su única contestación. Simple. No había nada más que decir.

Soul cerró los ojos momentáneamente como si hubiese entendido, y se dispusiese a seguir durmiendo. Pero sin quererlo, su cerebro lo procesó de nuevo, y sin poder hacer nada, volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?-Dijo ahora, un poco más despierto y un poco más confundido.

-Hoy es el día.-Sonrió nerviosamente Maka, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada a su lado.

Observó cómo su amigo dejaba escapar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se estiraba. Hoy era el día, después de todo.

Maka se imaginaba que así se debía de sentir una estrella el día de su estreno, o la madre después de nueve meses de espera. Parecido debía de ser el sentimiento que había tenido Dios al despertarse el séptimo día. El darse cuenta de que ahora lo que venía era algo grande, lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, el cambio inevitable, el resultado de tanto tiempo de preparación y esfuerzo.

Mientras observaba a su amigo, se preguntó si sería normal sentir nerviosismo, o miedo. Soul no parecía sentir nada de eso.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó somnoliento poco después, todavía sin despegar la cabeza de la almohada, mientras acomodaba a Maka sobre su hombro y amoldaba su brazo alrededor de su talle.

-Las seis o así.- Susurró Maka, restándole importancia con una mueca. No del todo incómoda con la nueva posición.

-Maka…-Suspiró resignado Soul, mientras cerraba los ojos y hacía un mohín de censura.

-No podía dormir.-Se justificó Maka con una risa, mientras, inconscientemente colocaba una extremidad sobre el pecho de Soul, adecuándose en una especie de abrazo.

-Hm.

Maka observó a su compañero. Parecía tener todas y cada una de las intenciones de seguir durmiendo. Se dijo a sí misma que no le dejaría, por algo había venido, no era así? No sólo para quedarse allí y usarlo como almohada.

-Soul…- Le llamó insistentemente, sólo lo suficientemente duro como para prevenirlo de caer en el ensueño.

-¿Mm?

Todavía no sabía si le estaba prestando la suficiente atención que requería la cuestión, pero aún así apostó a por el todo. No creía poder pasar mucho tiempo más en silencio, y la pregunta que había estado rondándola por horas y horas ahora pujaba por salir. Necesitaba preguntárselo, necesitaba estar segura de algo. Necesitaba estar segura de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar luego?-Salió en un susurro casi inaudible que no pudo remediar.

Esperó unos segundos, mientras observaba la pregunta flotar en el viento, rogando que se hubiese perdido. Su madre siempre le había dicho que era bueno darle voz a los miedos y que si contaba todas sus pesadillas, éstas no se harían realidad. Pero ahora dudaba, no quería preocupar a su amigo con sus divagaciones eternas.

-¿Luego de qué?- La pregunta surgió de la boca de Soul y Maka pudo sentirla venir desde la postura privilegiada sobre su pecho.

-No sé…-Escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente.- Después de convertirte.

Soul abrió los ojos, clavándolos en el techo. La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa y le había hecho descubrir en una fracción de segundos que no sabía qué contestar. ¿Qué hacía Maka haciendo ese tipo de interrogaciones tan de mañana?

Así que eso era, no sabía si pensar si aquella cuestión había sido la causa de su desvelo. ¿En verdad podía preocuparla tanto? Él también estaba nervioso, valía la pena decir. Pero cuando buscó la mirada anhelante de Maka, que esperaba por una contestación que pudiese sacarla de todas sus dudas, no vio nerviosismo sino temor.

-No lo sé… supongo que…

La respuesta quedó en el aire. ¿Qué era lo que podía decirle? Él tampoco lo sabía. Lo meditó un largo rato. O por lo menos así le pareció a Maka, pero no pudo llegar a una frase tranquilizadora o a un pensamiento coherente. No dependía de ellos, después de todo.

Qué era lo que temía Maka? No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Muchas de las veces su línea de pensamiento era demasiado particular como para él seguirla. Había conocido a muchas personalidades en su vida, pero ninguna era tan especial como la de Maka. Había descubierto en su compañera a alguien fuerte, valiente y decidida, por lo menos aparentemente, pero a veces su fragilidad le dejaba atónito. Confundido y ansioso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, o demostrarle que estaba allí. Parecía otra de aquellas situaciones.

-Sólo… dejemos de preocuparnos.-Fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir. Acarició tranquilizadoramente el cabello de Maka, mientras la cubría en su abrazo. No sabía lo que pretendía. Quería no estar nervioso. Quería no contagiarle la inquietud. Pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo que no fuese abrazándola. Manteniéndola cerca de él, como si de esa manera pudiesen estar seguros. Como si así, juntos pudiesen estar protegidos.

-No sé si eso sea lo mejor.-Murmuró ella como contestación. Y no pudo sino sentirse de acuerdo.

Pero ¿qué podían hacer? No lo sabrían sino hasta después.

Había creído oír en su voz aquella tonalidad. Aquel tono desesperado que sólo había oído un par de veces a lo sumo, aquel tono que precedía el valle de lágrimas y el sentimiento por su parte de no saber qué hacer, de ser incapaz de hacer algo por ella.

Soul era un arma. Soul era su arma. Era su deber defenderla. Pero ahora se sentía inútil. Pero no podía hacer nada más. No tenía con qué hacer nada más. Y sabía que aquella relación, en la que ambos lo sabían todo del otro, pero a la vez no sabían nada, lo resentía. Y aquello hacía que su pecho se agitase con miedo. Miedo a perderla.

Ahora estaba inquieto. Y ella lo notaba.

-Soul.-Susurró lentamente mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, más un lamento que una llamada de ayuda. Sintió cómo su mirada lo buscaba y se encontró a sí mismo huyendo de ella, mientras plantaba los ojos en el techo. Sus manos continuaron haciendo trazos en su cabello inconscientemente. No quería verla. No quería verla llorar. Sabía que sería demasiado para él soportarlo.

-Shhhh, duerme.- Le dijo al oído mientras la hacía cambiar de posición.

Maka no opuso resistencia alguna, y aquello le asustó.

La envolvió entre sus brazos, de aquella manera que parecía tan natural. Ahora le estaba dando la espalda, y Maka podía sentir su respiración en el cuello mientras se perdía en el abismo que le brindaba su compañía.

En cualquier otra ocasión, ella habría reaccionado a la cercanía con un golpe de los suyos, y un grito amenazador por considerarlo tan abusador, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas. Se sentía a sí misma cayendo en la oscuridad en la que se había envuelto, en la dependencia absoluta a la que se había comprometido y en los hechos que su orgullo no acababa de aceptar. Se había dado cuenta que el abrazo de Soul y las cosquillas en el estómago era lo único que la separaba del vacío, que la sostenía en vilo y que la mantendría cálida y silente. Mientras estuviera cerca de él, todo iba a salir bien, se intentaba convencer a sí misma, mientras pretendía luchar contra los miedos y las lágrimas que purgaban por salir.

Quería una seguridad. Necesitaba oír que no estaría sola después de aquello, que de alguna manera todo por lo que habían pasado había sido algo más que un proceso transitorio, que un cruce de destinos. Necesitaba tener la afirmación de que él no iba a dejarla después de aquello. Necesitaba sentirse confiada de nuevo al saber que sus destinos se habían visto entrelazados para toda la vida. Necesitaba estar segura de algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y su cuerpo, su alma y sus lágrimas lo pedían. Quería una contestación. Quería una declaración. Quería salir de ese asfixiante limbo en el que se había visto sumida desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que todo era inevitable. El amar a Soul tanto como a sí misma y el que existiese la oportunidad de que ese amor se perdiese en el olvido.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Odiaba el tener que admitírselo todo a sí misma de una manera tan repentina y odiaba estar allí como una imbécil, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas antes de que cayesen en la almohada, rompiesen el silencio y Soul le preguntase, sin ningún tipo de contemplación el por qué de su tristeza.

Odiaba el tener que esperar por una respuesta.

-No creo estar listo.- Su voz cortó el silencio entumecido y durante unos segundos pareció que el tiempo se había detenido. La luz se filtraba incandescente por las ventanas, anunciando el amanecer, el inicio de un nuevo día.

Lo significaba todo para él. ¿Era necesario que ella lo pusiese en duda?

-¿Para qué?- Respondió Maka en un murmullo mientras se le encogía el estómago, imaginándose todas las respuestas posibles y vaticinando las peores. ¿Qué haría? Oh Dios, ¿qué haría? De alguna manera sintió todo su mundo retorcerse en la incertidumbre dándose cuenta de que aquel era el momento definitivo.

El silencio se hizo cortante, se hizo insoportable. Y la nueva luz del día le pareció imposible de digerir, imposible de contemplar sólo por la posibilidad de aquel hundimiento, de aquel dolor.

-Para dejarte tan pronto.- No fue más que un susurro pero fue más que suficiente.

¿Lo que sentía era alivio? Eso parecía. El nudo que había en su estómago, en su alma, en su ser se deshizo por completo. Se sintió flotando en el espacio, sin tener ningún atisbo de realidad al que aferrarse, incapaz de procesar por completo la magnitud de lo que acababa de descubrir hasta que de pronto el sentimiento latente al que estaba acostumbrándose la hizo regresar a tierra.

-Yo tampoco.-Se admitió a sí misma mientras apretaba su mano con suavidad, como si sólo así pudiese percatarse que él estaba allí, y que siempre lo estaría.

Lo sabía.

Soul lo sabía.

Plantó un beso en su nuca, mientras se sumergía en la calidez que le proporcionaba su cuerpo menudo a su lado, la tranquilidad que le brindaba su respiración acompasada y el cariño que sentía invadirlo sólo por pensar en ella.

Quería ser fuerte. Quería ser fuerte para ella. Quería ser capaz de protegerla por su propia cuenta. Quería ser él quien la sostuviese entre sus brazos y le dijese que todo iba a estar bien. Quería dejar de ser un cobarde, quería dejar de tener miedo de perderla, quería dejar de amilanarse y congelarse en seco en cuanto observase el más mínimo peligro. Quería ser el mejor. Pero quería ser el mejor con ella. Y ahora. Ahora era un momento definitivo.

Ya verían después. Estaba allí, no estaba sola. Eran capaces, eran invencibles. Ya lo habían demostrado antes, juntos podían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? No podía terminar todo tan fácilmente, ¿no? No iba a dejar que eso ocurriese. Pero era difícil ser positivo, cuando se era un pesimista nato, y eso lo sabía él de sobra, pero aún así haría el intento.

Hacía poco que había descubierto el miedo. El miedo a la cercanía que sabía que cargaba desde años atrás. El miedo a los vínculos, por temor a perderlos. El miedo a las relaciones, por temor a no ser lo suficientemente bueno, por miedo al rechazo. Hacía poco que había hecho una excepción, hacía poco que ella había entrado, y aunque no podía negar que tenía miedo, la estrechez de su relación con Maka le estaba ayudando a superarlo. Eran uno. Uno sólo. Y no podía sentirse mejor.

Lo había hecho de nuevo. Lo había molestado con sus problemas y divagaciones egoístas. Y él lo había hecho de nuevo, la había hecho sentir mejor, la había hecho encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer, la había levantado del suelo, y la había hecho sentir lista para comerse al mundo de nuevo. Reacciona. Reacciona. Siempre se lo decía. Y siempre lo había hecho. Gracias a él indudablemente.

-Soul…-Susurró, rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

-¿Mm?-Oyó responder a su compañero y se deleitó al saber que todavía no estaba dormido.

-Graci…-Comenzó a decir en un murmullo.

-No seas tonta.- Pudo intuir la sonrisa en el tono de su amigo. Sintió sus mejillas colorearse de nuevo, al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba. Dios… debía pensar que era una rematada imbécil, una tonta llorona, y egoísta, y exagerada. Tenía que admitir que en algunos casos podía llegar a serlo. Pero a eso había accedido él ¿no era así? Eso era lo que había aceptado al final. Eran las letras pequeñas del contrato. Y aún así la había elegido.

Maka dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano de Soul entre las suyas, y poco a poco el sopor de aquella silenciosa madrugada de invierno fue haciendo mella en ella. Dejó llevarse por el sueño, acompañada de aquel compás de sus respiraciones y sumergida en aquella compañía que lo significaba todo para ella. Soul sólo escuchó en silencio, cómo la mañana iba dando paso al nuevo día.

Sabían que se pararían horas después, por la insistencia de Blair de unirse al combo. Harían el desayuno en silencio, y nadie diría nada. Soul la fastidiaría por haber llorado y ella lo negaría profundamente. Pero no dirían nada más. Maka sabía que guardaría el recuerdo de aquellos minutos muy dentro de su memoria, para poder recordarlos futuramente como aquel momento de debilidad compartida, en el que había descubierto por una vez en su vida que no estaba sola, y aquel instante en el que se dio cuenta de que era inevitable.

El día seguiría, y serían felices. Porque sabían que todo estaría bien. Porque sabían que mientras estuviesen juntos, el vínculo no se rompiese y mientras se quisiesen tanto como recientemente habían descubierto, estarían bien después de todo.


End file.
